Celestia's Rage
by WolfGoesMeow
Summary: A one-chapter fanfic about how Princess Celestia may not be as innocent as we think about the banishing of Nightmare Moon...


Celestia's Rage

A fanfiction of My Little Pony byWolfGoesMeow

"Tia! Tia! Look at me!" Luna called excitedly. She furrowed her brow in concentration, her slender unicorn horn sparking.  
Her wings whirring, Luna slowly rose higher in the air. The luminous moon mirrored her.  
"Go, Luna!" Celestia cheered, clapping her hooves.  
Once she was satisfied that the moon was high enough, Luna carefully landed. She raced over to her sister. "Did you see me? Did you see what I did?" she asked eagerly.  
Celestia nodded. "You did great, Luna!"  
Luna smiled. "I wanna go tell Mom and Dad!"  
Together, the two sisters cantered off.

•••

Celestia sat, tracing a pattern in the dust with a hoof. Jealousy burned in her mind.  
A sea green pegasus filly with a violet and turquoise mane swooped over her sister and landed in front of her. She bowed, and started speaking animatedly. Celestia could just barely make out the words.  
"Are you Princess Luna?" she asked, gazing up at the dark Alicorn.  
Luna nodded. "That's me. What's your name?"  
She puffed out her little chest proudly. "I'm Mist Swirl!"  
Luna smiled. "Lovely to meet you. May I call you Misty?"  
Misty laughed. "Sure!"  
She rose in the air. "I watch you raise the moon every night! It's my favorite part of the day!" she declared.  
Luna was beaming now. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
The filly didn't even have to stop and think. "A Wonderbolt!"  
"I'm sure you will be an excellent one." Luna replied.  
"I hafta go now. Is it okay if I tell my friend Emerald that I met you?"  
"Sure." Luna said.  
Misty zoomed off, waving. "Bye! I'm glad I met you!"  
"I'm glad I met you, too!" Luna called.  
Mist Swirl flew right past Celestia with out even turning her head.  
Her eyes flashing, Celestia galloped furiously to her library. Why did her sister get fans? HER job was more important! SHE was older! It wasn't fair.  
She burst through the doors and immediately went to the spells section. She tore them off of the shelves, muttering, "No, no, no. Where is it?"  
As she reached a thickly bound book with an indigo color, she cried, "Aha!"  
Hastily, she opened it and scanned the index. She flipped to page 913. Nightmare Spell.  
This spell causes any Earth Pony, Pegasus, Unicorn or Alicorn to become a horrible creature known as 'A Nightmare'. Use at your own risk.  
Celestia looked at the instructions. Huh. Sounded simple enough. She closed the book, a smug smile twisting her muzzle.

•••

Luna trotted contentedly down the narrow cobblestone road that snaked its way through the palace gardens. She was in the most desolate, forgotten part she could find. She felt an odd kind of sympathy for these patches of green.  
Luna whipped around at a crackle of leaves behind her. She was met with the sight of her sister, Celestia.  
"Tia, you scared me!" Luna exclaimed, relieved.  
She noticed that her sister didn't look well. Her eyes were dark with anger, and she was pointing her horn directly at Luna's heart.  
"T-Tia?"  
Celestia's face was marred by an ugly emotion; rage.  
"I raise the sun. You raise the moon. You're younger, and I'm older. Why are you more popular than me?"  
Luna blinked in astonishment, her mind racing. Where was this coming from?  
"Tia, I don't-"  
Celestia ignored her. "I've dealt with this for too long, Luna. Do you have any idea how I've felt? No, you don't. You've always been the center of attention. Always." she continued bitterly. Resentment colored her harsh tone.  
"It's time for you to go, Luna."  
Panic raced up Luna's spine as her sister's horn glimmered with a bloodred light.  
"Tia, no!" she shrieked, but her plea didn't affect the stony Celestia.  
Magic shot into her chest, burning like fire. She cried out in pain as a cloud of crimson smoke enveloped her, hiding everything from her sight.  
She heard her sister's voice. "Goodbye, Luna."  
Her gums ached as her teeth were replaced by fangs. Her legs lengthened, her pupils contracted into slits. Armor slammed into her skull, welding itself to her forehead. Her mane grew in resemblance of her sister's.  
With rising terror, one thought flashed through Luna's mind; What's happening to me?

•••

Celestia watched in satisfaction as the scarlet fog parted, to reveal the new Luna.  
So. That's what a Nightmare is. Celestia thought.  
She zapped the creature's flank with electricity. "Hey, you! Come and get me, you big oaf!"  
Celestia started to dash off. Growling angrily, her 'sister' pursued.  
Celestia reached the center of town, where ponies were milling around. Several cried out at the sight of the Nightmare.  
Celestia called, "Stand back, everypony!" in a regal tone. She used the spell recommended by the indigo book to get rid of a Nightmare. It worked perfectly, carrying the Nightmare into the air.  
She snarled as she was shot into space.  
A pony tentatively came forward. He was an Earth Pony stallion, snow white with a fluffy electric blue mane. "P-Princess." he stuttered, bowing hastily. "What was that?"  
She dipped her head to acknowledge him. "That was Nightmare Moon." she stated deliberately, a lie forming in her head. "Luna was...jealous of my talents. She turned into the hideous monster you just saw, and...I had no choice, but to send her to the moon." she sobbed a little for effect, and covered her muzzle with a hoof, apparently overcome with emotion.  
"But...who will raise the moon?"  
"I will." Celestia said confidently. "I shall raise both the sun and the moon."  
Their eyes widening appreciatively, one by one the ponies sank to their knees in a bow to their princess.  
In the back, Misty's eyes weld with tears. Reluctantly, she bowed.

••••

**Hey everypony! WolfGoesMeow here. I'd love to hear what you think of my fanfic!**

**My DeviantART: **

**My Quotev: WolfGoesMeow**

**I'm still working on my Tumblr. It'll have news of my writing and updates!**


End file.
